lycée, gang, love
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: Grimmjow est en terminal et craque sur Ulquiorra, le mystèrieux ado déprimé. une guerre des gangs pourrait tout changer, surtout si c'est un certain Murcielago qui est le chef suprême des gangs. commande pour Nuya! YAOI! YAOI! 2-3 chapitres max!
1. Chapter 1

voici un petit délire pour l'anniversaire de Nuya!

un lemon entre Ulquiorra et Grimmjow!

c'est rapide, en deux chapitres avec plein de lemons dnas la deuxième partie.

voilà.

bon amusement.

je sais, tout s'enchaine mais du lemon sans une petite aventure avant!

* * *

><p>BIP BIP BIP.<p>

- Oh putain, ça fait chier.

Une main écrasa le pauvre réveil qui sonnait.

Voici comment finissait chaque matin le réveil de Grimmjow Jaggerjack : écraser ou balancer à travers la pièce.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

18 ans, en dernière au lycée.

L'élève rebelle mais intelligent.

Avec sa musculature impressionnante et ses cheveux bleus électriques, le jeune homme était un sex symbole qui faisait fantasmer toutes les femmes.

Mais Grimmjow préférait les hommes.

Ça, il en était certain.

Dans un grognement, le bleuté retira sa couette, dévoilant son torse bronzé au petit rayon de soleil qui illuminait sa chambre.

Il se leva en s'étirant et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et vit sa sœur Nell avec un mec.

- GRIMMJOW ! Hurla Nell.

L'ado ferma la porte.

- PUTAIN, ICHIGO, ON VA DEVOIR AVOIR UNE PUTAIN DE CONVERSATION ! ENTRE MEILLEURS POTES ! Grogna le bleuté. ET C'EST PAS UNE PORTE QUI TE PROTEGERA, CA JE TE LE DIS !

Oui, l'horreur…

Son meilleur ami sortait depuis deux mois avec sa petite sœur.

Ichigo Kurosaki était avec Neliel…

Un couple que personne n'imaginait car les deux se bagarraient depuis toujours.

Mais maintenant tout avait changé et le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges était tombé amoureux de la jolie jeune femme à la poitrine généreuse qu'était Neliel.

Et pas de chance pour lui car Grimmjow ne voulait pas voir son meilleur pote s'incruster dans la famille en tant que gendre.

Alors il rendait la vie impossible au jeune homme. Mais c'était juste pour s'assurer que sa petite sœur chérie n'ait le cœur brisé par un garçon.

Grimmjow décida qu'il se passerait de douche ce matin et commença à s'habiller.

Oh oui, la vie était dure.

.

- Tu n'avais pas à entrer dans la salle de bain, j'ai droit à ma vie privé, râla Nell.

Ichigo se faisait tout petit à côté de sa petite amie qui s'acharnait sur Grimmjow.

Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose à faire sur la route du lycée. Grimmjow haïssait le lycée et devenait grognon à l'approche de ce bâtiment.

L'orangé connaissait très bien la panthère. Il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Toute personne qui croisait le bleuté et le cherchait se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Si Nell n'était pas sa sœur, elle aurait déjà été assommée.

Quoique… ça pouvait encore arriver.

Grimmjow était un bagarreur, un prédateur. Il était imposant, plusieurs gangs le voulaient mais il préférait la jouer en solo.

C'était un fauve qu'on ne pouvait stopper mais il avait grand cœur.

Même si il ne le disait jamais à sa sœur, il l'aimait plus que tout et il serait près à tout pour elle.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Cria une voix.

Nell se raidit, se taisant.

Inoue Orihime était la rousse à la forte poitrine, l'ex d'Ichigo. Les deux femmes ne se supportaient pas.

La rouquine ne comprenait pas qu'Ichigo n'était plus à elle alors elle se frottait toujours à son ex et cela faisait enrager Nell.

- Je vous laisse, sourit Grimmjow un sourire au bord des lèvres.

Le fauve rejoint sa plus vieille amie, Harribel Tia, la super blonde bronzée au gros bonnet du lycée. Elle sortait depuis plusieurs mois avec Stark Coyote, le beau brun mystérieux.

- Elles se tapent toujours dessus ?

- Exact.

Harribel soupira.

- Il est vraiment temps qu'elles se calment.

- Comment a été la nuit ?

- Mouvementée. Le gang des menthes religieuses est de retour.

- Je croyais que Nnoitra Jirga ne reviendrait pas après la raclée qu'il s'est prise.

- Moi aussi mais il est de retour avec trente mecs sur de superbes motos. Ça va faire mal.

- Tous les gangs doivent se regrouper pour contre attaquer.

- Tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera pas.

- Il faut que tu demandes à Murcielago de faire une apparition.

Murcielago.

Le plus grande chef de gang.

Bien qu'il soit seul, tous les gangs du Japon répondaient à son appel.

C'était une légende.

Un homme tellement fort qu'il pouvait à lui tout seul décimer une armée entière.

Personne ne connait son vrai nom et encore moins son visage.

On dit qu'on le reconnait à son sweat-shirt.

Mais si on faisait parti de ses connaissances, on pouvait voir son tatouage dans son dos.

Un démon ailé qui assurait ses arrières et le protégeait des traitres, disait-on.

Mi-homme, mi-chauve-souris.

Un démon effrayant, d'après Harribel.

- Hors de question !

- Tu es la seule à savoir qui il est.

- Il a pris sa retraite.

- Après sa victoire contre Nnoitra ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Il a été gravement blessé.

- Mais c'est un putain de dur.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il reprenne son ancienne vie, il doit aller de l'avant.

- On dirait que tu le couves comme un bébé.

La blonde se raidit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Harribel, vous avez besoin de lui. Il a le droit de choisir sa vie.

- Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais.

Ils se stoppèrent, le feu étant rouge pour les piétons.

Grimmjow vit ce magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes de l'autre côté.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Le plus beau jeune homme au monde.

Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude pure et ses cheveux étaient comme de la soie, noire pure. Sans parler de sa peau pale comme la neige.

Ce gamin n'avait qu'un an au moins que le prédateur mais il restait un mystère pour lui.

Toujours silencieux, ne se mêlant jamais aux autres.

Il avait débarqué un lycée au milieu de l'année.

C'était le cousin d'Harribel.

Grimmjow avait craqué sur lui dés la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il avait tenté de trouver un moyen de le mettre dans son lit mais jamais ce séduisant enfant n'avait répondu.

Et puis, le bleuté avait compris.

Ulquiorra Schiffer était bien plus pour lui qu'un simple coup d'une nuit pour lui.

Il était amoureux du petit.

Alors il ne l'approchait plus.

La blonde soupira.

- Ça ne va toujours pas avec ton cousin ?

- Il refuse qu'on l'aide.

Le noiraud avait perdu ses parents et sa petite sœur…

Ils étaient été assassinés.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il était entré au lycée.

Grimmjow soupira.

- Laisse-le, s'il ne veut pas d'aide, c'est son problème. Il sait que tu seras pour lui. Il viendra te chercher s'il le faut.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Il était rare qu'Harribel montre ses sentiments… mais dés qu'on parlait d'Ulquiorra, on voyait son inquiétude dans la seconde qui suivait.

- Il ne te fera pas ça.

Le feu devint vert. Les deux ados traversèrent la rue. Stark apparut à ce moment-là, prenant dans ses bras sa chérie.

- Grimm, ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ce soir ?

- Of course !

.

.

Le bleuté marchait dans les rues de Karakura, tranquille. Il avait laissé les deux tourtereaux ensemble pour la nuit et préféré ne pas être là lorsqu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air.

Rejoindre Harribel et Stark dans leur bar était une idée parfaite.

De l'alcool des motards et des mecs qui acceptent de baiser avec lui.

Parfait !

Il entendit des bruits de moto se rapprocher.

Oh, ça sent le roussi.

Le bleuté se stoppa alors qu'un gang lui tournait autour.

- Alors le schtroumf, t'es perdu ?

- Regarde-le, un fils à sa maman.

Il ne fallut pas plus pour que le fauve bondisse sur le premier motard.

La bagarre éclata et très vite, trois mecs le ceinturèrent.

Le bleuté se retrouva bloqué.

- Putain, mais c'est qu'il m'a mis cinq de mes gars par terre, l'enfoiré, rugit une voix.

Un homme gigantesque apparut, ses cheveux noirs et gras collaient sur sa peau.

- Nnoitra Jirga, grogna Grimmjow.

- On me connait, microbe ?

- Je vais te casser en deux…

Le bleuté se tut en recevant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Vraiment ?

Le chef attrapa les cheveux bleus pour le soulever.

- Je vais te faire taire à jamais… j'aime éliminer les faibles.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent.

Quelqu'un arrivait.

C'était peut –être la dernière chance de Grimmjow.

Ses espoirs s'envolèrent en voyant Ulquiorra, un petit sac de course en main.

Il allait se faire dégommer.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, siffla Nnoitra.

La panthère remarqua que le chef s'était raidi.

- Bonjour Nnoit', cela faisait longtemps.

Le noiraud s'approcha, un sourire aux bords des lèvres.

C'était la première fois que le jeune souriait. Grimmjow trouva cela sexy et terrifiant.

Ce sourire ne disait rien qui vaille.

Il était terrifiant.

- Je te croyais mort, Ulquiorra.

- Je fais mon come back.

- Prêt à être mon associé ?

- Libère d'abord ce jeune homme.

- Tu le connais ?

- Absolument pas.

Grimmjow se raidit.

Pourquoi dit-il ça ?

- Alors, je vais le tuer, si ça ne t'embête pas.

Nnoitra dégaina un poignard.

- Dis ''good bye'' à ton ami.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux en voyant le coup s'abattre sur lui.

Mais il ne sentit pas la douleur.

Il y eut des cris d'exclamation.

La panthère ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les pupilles vertes de son ami.

- Tout va bien, Grimmjow ?

- Ouais…

Il baissa ses yeux et remarqua que le poignard était planté dans sa main.

Il avait fait barrage avec son corps.

- Nnoitra, rappelle tes chiens.

- On est bien trop nombreux pour un seul homme.

- J'ai appelé des renforts. Ils arrivent.

Le noiraud se tourna vers l'asperge.

- Mais rien ne m'empêche de commencer le boulot maintenant.

- On se barre.

Ils lâchèrent Grimmjow et tous montèrent sur leurs motos.

- Ulquiorra, remets le bonjour à ta très chère Mina.

L'ado se raidit et fixa choqué le motard qui fila.

Il arracha de sa main le poignard et le lança sur Nnoitra. L'arme se planta dans son épaule, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de filer.

Harribel et ses amis arrivèrent en courant.

- BORDEL, IL SE PASSE QUOI ICI ?

.

Grimmjow se faisait soigner par Harribel mais il fixait Ulquiorra qu'on était en train de recoudre.

- Si il n'avait pas été là, je serai mort.

- Je sais.

- Je ne savais pas que la guerre des gangs se faisait ainsi. Je pensais qu'on avait au pire une jambe cassée ou une petite commotion.

- C'est le cas.

- Non, Nnoitra a voulu me trancher la gorge.

- Nnoitra a été rejeté des gangs pour meurtres.

- Et il est toujours en liberté.

- On n'a pas pu prouver que c'était lui.

- Il connait Ulquiorra. Il le craint.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi un mec comme lui craint un gamin comme Ulquiorra ?

- Car ils se sont voués une guerre sans fin.

- Quoi ?

- Ulquiorra faisait parti d'un gang.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non.

- Mais c'est un gosse.

- Formé par le meilleur…

- Vraiment ?

- Il aurait pu écraser chaque mec de cette bande sans être blessé.

Le bleuté resta sans voix.

Un mec portant des clochettes se plaça prés d'Harribel.

- Il faut qu'on cause.

- Je t'écoute, Kenpachi.

- Il faut se débarrasser de Nnoitra.

- Comment ? Il reviendra avec encore plus d'alliés.

- Il faut le buter.

- Il en est hors de question. Notre code…

- Il ne respecte pas le code de Murcielago. Il faut en finir.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Regarde la main d'Ulquiorra. Jamais une égratignure et là… son sang a coulé.

- Tu es jaloux car ce n'est pas toi qui l'a fait couler, rit une voix derrière eux.

L'homme se retourna sur un Ulquiorra souriant.

Un sourire doux.

Grimmjow fut directement charmé.

- Tu as raison, Kenpachi. Il faut enfreindre le code pour stopper Nnoitra.

- Ulquiorra, soupira Harribel.

- Je m'occupe de lui.

Tous se retournèrent vers le noiraud.

- Il est ma responsabilité. Grimmjow est en dangers par ma faute. Je vais régler cela en faisant le moins de casse possible.

Il tendit sa main vers Zaraki.

- Donne-le-moi.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Du tout dernier flingue que tu as acheté pour moi… Car tu savais que je reviendrais pour buter Nnoitra.

L'homme aux clochettes sourit.

- Putain, toujours aussi cool.

Il sortit le pistolet et Ulquiorra se cala dans le bas de son dos.

- Parfait, nous pouvons rentrer.

- Nous ? Demanda Tia.

- Grimmjow et moi.

- Pardon ? S'exclama le bleuté.

- Tu ne voudrais pas mettre en dangers ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu vas habiter avec moi les prochains jours.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Il sera en sécurité avec moi.

- Mais…

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que Nnoitra était en ville. Je t'en veux énormément.

- Je suis désolée mais tu aurais déconné… tu es en train de déconner !

- Bonne soirée, Harribel.

Le noiraud sortit du bar.

- Reste avec lui et ne l'embête pas, Grimm, lui demanda la blonde. Je m'organise pour éviter la casse.

Le bleuté fila dehors et rattrapa Ulquiorra.

- Merci d'être venu à mon secours tout à l'heure.

- C'est normal.

- Tu m'as impressionné.

- Ce n'était quasi rien.

- Tu connais bien Nnoitra ?

- On peut aussi se taire.

- Tu crois que je vais savoir m'arrêter de poser des questions.

- Tu devrais.

- Sinon quoi ?

Le noiraud se stoppa.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques avec moi.

Deux personnes sortirent de l'ombre. Ulquiorra dégaina son pistolet.

Oh, Ulquiorra-sama, ne tirez pas, s'il vous plait.

Le noiraud baissa son arme.

- IlForte, D-Roy, quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Vous êtes vivant !

Les deux hommes bondirent sur le noiraud.

- Vous ne vous sentez plus ?

- Quand Nnoitra vous a tirés dessus et que vous êtes tombé dans l'eau… vous n'êtes pas remonté ! On a attendu toute la soirée que vous réapparaissez… on a nagé pour vous retrouver.

- Nnoitra a tiré sur Ulquiorra ?

Les trois regardèrent le bleuté.

- C'est un idiot ?

- Oui, répondit le noiraud.

- On veut se rattraper…

- Venez avec moi. Je crois que vous êtes les prochains sur la liste des morts de Nnoitra.

- Sûrement.

- Venez.

.

Grimmjow vit un immense manoir. On aurait dit qu'il était abandonné depuis des années. Ils montèrent directement à l'étage. Tous étaient en désordre et une fine couche de poussière recouvrait tout.

Ulquiorra donna un pyjama au bleuté et lui attribua une chambre.

Mais le bleuté ne savaient pas dormir. Il se retourna dans son lit, encore et encore.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Cette maison le rendait nerveux. Elle semblait si vieille, si triste.

Ulquiorra ne pouvait pas vivre dans cette maison.

Il descendit et visita toutes les pièces.

Tout pourrait être beau, joyeux, agréable à vivre mais aucun effort n'avait été fourni.

Il arriva dans un bureau… il se figea.

Une tâche de sang, énorme, vieille.

- Flippant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sursauta et se tourna. IlForte était appuyé sur le pas de la porte.

- À qui est ce sang ?

- Au père d'Ulquiorra.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu vas dans la cuisine, tu trouveras la même… mais c'est le sang de sa mère.

- Pourquoi ne pas nettoyer ?

- Pour se punir.

- Punir ?

- Il est responsable de la mort de sa famille.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Nnoitra a tué sa famille.

- Quoi ?

- Il devait se débarrasser d'Ulquiorra.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car il était le chef de gang.

- Ulquiorra était le chef du gang des menthes religieuses ?

- Oui… il ne portait pas ce nom-là à cette époque…

- C'est vrai ?

- Ulquiorra était un homme gentil et toujours joyeux… on était le gang des elfes de la nuit, une blague entre nous. Mais Nnoitra le haïssait. Alors il l'a trahi.

- Quoi ?

- Nnoitra était le disciple et bras-droit d'Ulquiorra.

- Mais il est plus vieux.

- Ulquiorra est extraordinaire. Il n'était qu'un enfant de cinq ans quand il a fait son premier combat, il a foutu à terre une douzaine de motards.

- Woaw…

- Viens.

Le blond emmena le bleuté à l'étage et montra une porte.

- Si tu veux connaitre le vrai Ulquiorra, ouvre cette porte.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est la chambre de la petite sœur d'Ulquiorra, Mina.

Le bleuté retint son souffle.

- Tu as le choix. Sois un allié ou un crétin.

Le blond disparut.

Grimmjow poussa la porte et resta figé.

Ulquiorra dormait sur le sol, sa tête appuyé sur le bord du lit, sa main touché une tache de sang.

Sa sœur avait été tuée dans cette chambre, dans ce lit et il y dormait.

Il se punissait.

Le bleuté se promit quelque chose.

Il allait s'occuper du noiraud.

.

.

- Les équations différentielles sont un grand chapitre des mathématiques…

Grimmjow fixa le noiraud qui écoutait le cours sagement. Cela l'énervait.

Ulquiorra avait fait comme si tout était habituel.

Mais tout avait changé.

La sonnerie retentit. Tous se levèrent.

Grimmjow rejoignit Harribel et Ulquiorra.

- Dis-moi ce que les chefs veulent.

- Non.

- Harribel.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Les deux le regardèrent.

- J'ai aussi envie de savoir, réagit le bleuté.

- Alors, Harribel ?

- Ils veulent que tu contactes Murcielago.

Le noiraud se raidit.

- Très bien.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je le veux.

Le noiraud disparut.

- Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ?

- Longue histoire.

- Harribel.

- Viens ce soir. Tu vas rencontrer le chef suprême. Un duel… le gang de Nnoitra contre lui.

- Quoi ?

- C'est dans le code.

- Mais Nnoitra…

- Grimmjow, laisse-le.

Le bleuté regarda la blonde partir.

Il se précipita au manoir.

Il devait parler à Ulquiorra.

Il se précipita à l'étage.

- Ulqui…

Il se tut.

Devant lui se trouvait un homme avec un démon mi-humain mi-chauve souris sur le dos.

Murcielago était devant lui.

L'homme se tourna.

- Grimmjow ?

- Ulquiorra…

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu es Murcielago.

Il soupira et s'assit dans le lit.

- Ouais.

Le bleuté se mit à ses côtés.

- Explique-moi.

- Je suis Murcielago, le chef suprême… Mon identité devait rester secrète mais Nnoitra l'a découvert… il m'a trahi…

- Désolé.

- Tu aurais vu la tête d'Harribel quand elle m'a trouvé ici… le tatouage, les cadavres partout…

- Ça l'a brisée…

- Comment… tu as 17 ans…

- Je sais.

- Tu vas foncer sur un gang armé ?

- Oui.

- Fais pas ça.

- Je le dois, je le peux.

Grimmjow le plaqua dans le lit et l'embrassa.

- MAIS CA NE VA PAS ?

- Je t'aime et je te veux depuis le premier jour où tu es apparu.

Les yeux émeraudes se remplirent de larme.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Ulquiorra…

- Non…

Il mit son doight sur la bouche de son ami.

- Chut… Je vais partir, me battre et si je suis vivant, tu me prendras toute la nuit car je le veux aussi.

Le noiraud le repoussa.

- Laisse-moi chasser mes fantômes… après je serai à toi.

Il enfila son pull à capuche.

- Juste une heure.

Il embrassa le bleuté tendrement.

- À tout à l'heure.

.

.

Grimmjow retrouva Harribel et se posa à ses côtés.

Murcielago était debout face au gang des menthes religieuses.

- Je sais…

- Il ne peut pas le faire… pas face à 50 motards.

- J'ai peur, avoua le bleuté.

- Je ne veux pas regarder.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

- Chers menthes religieuses, voulez-vous vraiment suivre cet homme ? Demanda Murcielago.

Tous se regardèrent.

- Car vous pourriez suivre le premier chef de ce gang… vous savez quand vous vous appeliez les elfes de la nuit ?

Il tira son pull, dévoilant qui il était.

Tous furent choqués.

Grimmjow sourit.

Cet homme était vraiment génial.

- Alors… choisissez… lui ou moi…

La moitié fila du côté du noiraud.

- Toujours sûr ?

D'autres suivirent le mouvement.

- C'est votre dernier mot ? Très bien.

Il fit un premier pas, les derniers se mirent du côté d'Ulquiorra.

- Tu es seul, Nnoitra.

- JE VAIS TE BUTTER.

Il dégaina son arme mais Ulquiorra fut plus rapide.

Le chef tomba au sol, mort.

- Débarrassez-vous du cadavre.

Ulquiorra lui tourna le dos et se précipita vers Grimmjow.

Il le tira par la main.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je t'emmène t'envoyer en l'air avec moi.

Le sourire du bleuté s'agrandit.

- Parfait !

* * *

><p>voilà, le deuxième chapitre ne va pas tarder.<p>

BOn anniversaire Nuya, le lemon arrive dés que possible ce soir très tard au plus tard et si tu aimes, j'en rajouterai un troisième chapitre avec encore du lemon!

please une review.


	2. Chapter 2

voici comme promis le deuxième chapitre!

je tiens à resouhaiter un bon anniversaire à Nuya.

et je remercie hikari et à Margauxx68 pour leurs review!

voici le lemon...

si j'atteins les 10 reviews, je vous ferais un petit bonus la semaine prochaine!

bixxxous!

* * *

><p>Grimmjow se laissa tirer jusqu'à la chambre d'Ulquiorra. La chambre dans laquelle le bleuté avait dormi la première nuit.<p>

Ulquiorra ferma la porte et baissa la tête, gêné.

- J'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça, avoua le noiraud.

- J'ai pas vraiment eu de petits copains avant…

- Tu me veux dans ta vie… tous les jours…

- Oui.

Le noiraud bondit sur le bleuté et m'embrassa fiévreusement. Le fauve sourit et se laissa pousser contre la porte.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans cette douce caresse, les mains de son futur amant touchant son torse sous sa chemise.

Il serra contre lui le plus jeune.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

- Je veux bien rester avec toi toute ma vie si chaque jour tu m'embrasses ainsi.

- Même quand je serai vieux et ridé ?

- Je le serai aussi. Me voudras-tu toujours ?

- Bien sûr…

Ils posèrent leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Ils se fixaient en silence.

Encore.

Ils se donnaient leur amour par le regard.

Et encore.

Ce moment était magique.

Ils l'immortalisaient.

- Comment ai-je pu survivre sans t'approcher ?

- J'en souffrais tellement.

- Tu ne m'as jamais regardé, grogna le bleuté.

- Car si je le faisais, je n'aurais plus répondu de rien.

- Ulquiorra…

- Envoie-moi au septième ciel.

- Tout de suite, chef.

Il tira le dessus du noiraud qui arracha la chemise du bleuté, faisant sauter les boutons.

- Tu es brutal.

- Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'excite pas.

- Tu es aussi frustré que moi.

La panthère poussa le plus jeune sur son lit.

Il se glissa sur le corps du plus jeune alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus.

Le bleuté s'acharna sur la ceinture de son ami et se dépêcha de faire sauter les boutons de son pantalon.

Le fauve mordait le cou du plus jeune.

Il voulait le marquer.

Montrer que le noiraud lui appartenait.

Il attrapa le sexe d'Ulquiorra dont le corps s'arqua en gémissant.

Grimmjow se stoppa et s'écarta du noiraud, se collant au mur.

Ulquiorra le fixa, se redressant.

- Qu'as-tu ?

- Je ne suis pas doux…

- Quoi ?

- Tu as besoin de douceur, qu'on te traite comme un prince, un roi.

- Et alors ?

- Je dois prendre soin de toi, pas me défouler comme si tu n'étais qu'un jouet sexuel.

- Grimmjow, soupira-t-il ému.

- On arrête et on ne fait rien.

- QUOI ?

- Oui, on va résister et prendre notre temps !

- Tu veux… qu'on reste frustré parce que tu crois que tu es trop brutal ?

- Exact.

- Mais…

- Non, le stoppa le bleuté. Ne me tente pas.

Le fauve s'assit dans le fauteuil et fixa la fenêtre.

- On fait quoi alors ?

- On peut parler, tu sais, grogna Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow fixa le jeune homme.

- Tu es vexé ?

- Non.

- Tu mens.

Le noiraud se leva.

- Je veux le faire.

- Non, il faut qu'on ne précipite pas les choses.

- Je m'en fous que tu sois brutal.

- Pas moi.

- Je le veux.

Le bleuté se tut. Ulquiorra fonça sur lui.

Il colla son corps à celui du fauve.

- Je t'en prie, supplia le plus jeune.

Le bleuté le repoussa.

- N'essaye pas de me faire craquer.

Le noiraud soupira et se recula.

- TRES BIEN ! VA TE FAIRE VOIR !

Ulquiorra retira son pantalon et se glissa sous les couvertures.

- Que fais-tu ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

- Je suis désolé mais je veux que ça soit différent entre toi et moi.

- Nnoitra m'a fait sien directement.

Le bleuté sursauta.

- Quoi ?

- C'était génial.

Le fauve bondit et retira son pantalon avant de sauter dans le lit.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

Il colla son corps à celui du plus jeune.

- Tu la sens, n'est-ce pas ? Me dis pas que Nnoitra en avait une aussi grosse.

- Je ne sais pas. Car il n'a jamais partagé mon lit.

Le fauve le retourna et se mit à califourchon sur le noiraud.

- Tu t'es foutu de moi pour que je craque ?

Ulquiorra sourit.

- Et j'ai réussi.

- Je vais sortir de ce lit.

Le noiraud attrapa le sexe à travers le caleçon du bleuté qui grogna.

- Ok, tu as gagné.

- Vraiment ?

- Je vais te prendre violement. Tu veux que je sois brutal, alors tu ne vas pas savoir te lever demain !

La panthère embrassa son partenaire, le caressant partout.

Il voulait ce corps.

Et ce corps aimait ses caresses.

Il grogna.

- Ulquiorra, suis-je ton premier ?

- Oui.

- Je veux que tu aimes cela…

- J'aime déjà cela… Je t'en prie… Je le veux.

Il y eut un bruit de tissu déchiré.

Un morceau de caleçon noir vola dans la pièce.

Grimmjow venait de déchirer le pauvre sous-vêtement de son futur amant.

- Ça t'excite ?

- Oh oui.

Le bleuté embrassa le cou offert de son ami, fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres sur le torse découvert et s'approcha du point tant désiré.

Il avait senti le pénis dur de son amant.

Il était imposant et tout à fait désirable.

Le bleuté voulait le gouter.

Oui, il voulait connaitre le gout d'Ulquiorra.

Voir son visage rempli de plaisir.

Il embrassa le gland de son amoureux.

Il entendit un gémissement.

Parfait.

Lentement, sa langue descendit et remonta sur le membre.

- Grimmjow…

- Oui, Ulquiorra, sourit-il.

- Prends-moi dans ta PUTAIN de bouche !

Ulquiorra jurait.

Trop EXCITANT !

Il n'hésita pas.

Il goba le pénis du noiraud qui jura encore, plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux bleus du fauve.

Oh oui, Grimmjow adorait comment ses doigts agrippaient ses mèches rebelles et les tiraient pour donner un mouvement plus fort sur son membre.

Et son bassin remontait légèrement pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans la bouche de la panthère.

Et puis, un terrifiant orgasme le prit et il éjacula.

Grimmjow avala la semence salée de son ami.

Il sourit, son sourire de carnassier.

Il fixa Ulquiorra et son visage rempli de bonheur.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Deux pupilles vertes brillaient comme des émeraudes, remplis de plaisir et de désir.

- Oh Ulquiorra… T'es PUTAIN de trop canon…

- Fais-moi tien…

- Je…

- Vas-y…

Le noiraud se tourna et se mit sur son ventre, écartant ses jambes.

Bordel de merde…

C'était trop sexy…

Il s'allongea sur le plus fin.

Il embrassa le cou du noiraud.

- Ça pourrait être douloureux.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, on m'a déjà tiré dessus…

Le bleuté se releva et observa le tatouage.

- Pourquoi le faire ?

- Car mon père m'a emmené chez le tatoueur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je devais le succéder dans le gang et il voulait que je sois le chef suprême.

- Oh. Désolé.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble… je ne l'ai jamais regardé.

- Tu rates quelque chose.

Le bleuté l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Laisse-moi t'aimer.

- Je t'aime.

Le noiraud rougit en avouant.

Grimmjow sourit.

- Moi aussi je t'aime… même plus.

Leurs torses se touchèrent à nouveau, une main toucha l'intimité du plus jeune alors que leurs bouches bataillèrent.

- Prêt ?

- Plus que jamais.

Lentement, le pénis du bleuté entra dans l'intimité de son amant.

Oui, lentement, Ulquiorra devenait son amant.

Au fur et à mesure que son sexe le remplissait… Ulquiorra devenait son partenaire.

Le dernier qu'il aurait.

Et ce partenaire gémissait longuement.

Une larme sur le bord de son œil disparut sous un baiser de Grimmjow.

- Bientôt, tu iras bien.

- Je suis bien…

- Moi aussi.

- Je suis tien…

- Entièrement.

Les va-et viens accélèrent.

Le gland du bleuté butait au fond de l'intérieur du noiraud.

Fort.

Encore.

Encore.

Les cris des amants résonnaient dans la pièce.

Ils étaient au paradis.

Au paradis du plaisir.

Et soudain, les parois d'Ulquiorra se raidirent, se resserrant autour du sexe qui allait se libérer.

Un râle de bonheur fut le dernier son émis par les deux amants libérés.

En plein orgasme.

Et doucement, enlacés… ils s'endormirent.


	3. Chapter 3

__voici comme promis le dernier chapitre, désolée pour tout ce retard mais je ne trouvais pas de situation!

merci pour toutes vos reviews!

* * *

**__**

**_Chapitre 3._**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack regardait son amant par la fenêtre.

Il détestait le voir ainsi sans pouvoir le toucher.

Le noiraud, nommé Ulquiorra Schiffer, écoutait distraitement le cours, griffonnant sur sa feuille, le regard vert vague et sa tête posée négligemment sur sa main.

Le bleuté ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver hot et l'observait de sa classe était un pur plaisir pour ses yeux.

Mais le fait de ne pouvoir le toucher le frustrait énormément.

Il grogna.

Son couple fonçait droit dans le mur.

Ulquiorra devenait super distant avec lui.

Ce matin même, le noiraud avait été jusqu'à éviter le douche commune.

Il ne demandait plus de câlins, il esquivait les moments de sexe.

Le bleuté était venu à la seule conclusion possible : Ulquiorra ne l'aimait plus.

Après deux mois de vie en commun, cela l'attristait car son amour pour le noiraud n'avait fait que grandir.

Et maintenant, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir gérer une rupture prochaine…

La sonnerie retentit, le bleuté rangea ses affaires et se glissa dehors, attentant son amant, appuyé contre un mur.

Non, il n'accepterait jamais un autre homme qu'Ulquiorra.

Limite, il pourrait être avec une femme… mais plus jamais avec un autre homme.

Le noiraud apparut et se posa près du bleuté.

- On rentre ?

Grimmjow soupira en se rendant compte que le noiraud ne l'avait même pas regardé.

- Ouais, faudra qu'on parle.

Ils s'avancèrent en silence jusqu'à la sortie de l'école où Ulquiorra se stoppa.

- Quoi ? Grogna la panthère.

- Discutons ici alors.

- Putain, Ulqui, je suis fatigué, je veux rentrer et être pénard.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ?

Le bleuté baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

- C'est à toi de le dire.

- Je ne veux pas ce que ça continue ainsi.

Le regard azur fixa le plus jeune.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Ça doit s'arrêter maintenant, désolé.

- Tu pourrais avoir le cran de faire ça proprement au moins… de me regarder droit dans les yeux et de me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi.

Le noiraud ferma les yeux, son corps se raidissant.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Ulquiorra leva son regard vert, rempli de larmes.

- Je suis désolé, tout doit s'arrêter maintenant.

Le noiraud prit la fuite, le bleuté ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi rompre avec un air si triste ?

Il devait comprendre.

Il se mit à poursuivre son ex et se figea en voyant le plus jeune dans les bras d'un homme aux cheveux bruns.

Voilà la raison.

Il était amoureux de ce mec.

Il devait avoir l'impression de trahir son ancien amant.

Il soupira et regarda le couple monter dans la voiture.

Il devait les laisser à deux.

Il allait récupérer ses affaires et disparaitre de la vie du noiraud.

Il se dirigea vers la maison où le plus jeune s'était offert à lui.

Il sourit en y repensant.

Quel doux moment !

Il entra.

- Tiens, Grimm est déjà là, affirma Il Forte.

Mais dés qu'il aperçut la tête du bleuté, son sourire disparut.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, je dois prendre mes affaires.

- Tes affaires ?

- Ulquiorra a rompu avec moi.

- Impossible !

- Je te jure que c'est vrai.

- J'y crois pas, Ulquiorra donnerait tout pour toi.

- Il a quelqu'un d'autre, je l'ai vu.

Le blond se figea.

- Un avec des cheveux bruns ?

- Ouais.

- Merde.

Il sortit son téléphone.

- Agent spécial Kuchiki, Murcielago est avec la cible, il faut savoir où ils sont partis.

Le blond paniquait.

- Ok, merci, on est tout près, on va voir !

Il raccrocha et attrapa sa veste.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Viens.

Nous bondîmes dans la voiture, Il Forte démarra.

- Ulquiorra a des ennuies ?

- Le type que tu as vu est Aizen Sosuke, il est le maitre de la drogue dans les gangs, cela nous touche aussi motards, Nnoitra était un de ses hommes de mains. Ulquiorra le connaissait, donc il était facile qu'il s'infiltre.

- Mais où est le problème ?

- Si Aizen découvre que Murcielago est Ulquiorra… c'est un homme mort.

- Et…

- On doit avoir des preuves, et le seul moyen est qu'Ulquiorra aille dans sa chambre. Donc, Aizen va tenter de le déshabiller…

- Et si il voit le tatouage…

- Si tu étais son petit copain, tu serais le prochain macchabé retrouvé au fond de l'eau.

- Il m'a protégé ?

- Tu as douté d'Ulquiorra ?

- Il pleurait quand je ne suis énervé. Je lui fais mal.

- Quand il sera de retour, tu pourras t'excuser.

- Si il revient.

Ils arrivèrent sur les docs.

- Son émetteur indique ici pour la police, ils vont débarquer.

Ils bondirent de la voiture.

- Il y a du sang frais, se crispa Il Forte. Ils ont tiré le blessé et ont jeté ses affaires dans la poubelle.

Le blond sortit le sac de cours d'Ulquiorra et sa veste.

- Rassure-moi, l'émetteur n'est pas dans cette poche.

- On a perdu toute trace de lui.

Le bleuté pâlit.

.

- Madame Tia, je vous promets qu'on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour le retrouver, affirma un noiraud aux yeux bleus de glace, nommé Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Il doit être mort ou gravement blessé…

- Je comprends bien votre inquiétude mais on fait tout ce qu'on peut, l'état d'urgence a été déclenché, tout le monde le cherche.

- C'était son sang sur le sol… Des témoins ont affirmé avoir entendu des coups de feu.

Un lieutenant arriva.

- Une troupe ne répond pas.

- Allons-y.

La bronzée tira la panthère qui était en monde chaton qui pleure et ils filèrent à l'arrière de l'une des nombreuses voitures de police.

- À toutes les unités, je veux que vous alliez au Hilton, cria le capitaine Kuchiki, perdant son air froid.

- Si il meurt…

- Chut, Grimm. On va le retrouver.

- Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il fasse cela ?

- Il te le dira.

Ils arrivèrent alors que la police entourait déjà l'immeuble, des ambulances déjà remplies de blessés.

Et des dizaines de cadavres, recouverts d'un drap blanc, tapissaient le sol, analysés par les scientifiques.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Hurla Kuchiki en sortant.

Grimmjow et Harribel se posèrent à la barrière de sécurité.

- Les hommes du mafieux ont tiré dans le hall, on a dû intervenir, tous morts, nous avons Aizen Sosuke, il est en route pour le poste.

- Et Schiffer ?

Le policier se tut.

Harribel fondit en larme.

- Ulquiorra-san a été difficile…

- QUOI ? À RECONNAITRE, hurla Tia furieuse.

- Non… à calmer, on a dû le sédater.

- Il est vivant ?

- Ses blessures sont superficielles, il doit être en salle d'opération. Il lui faudra de la rééducation et un suivi psychologique.

- Je vais m'occuper d'Aizen, vous emmenez la famille à l'hôpital.

- Très bien monsieur.

.

Après plusieurs heures, les proches purent enfin entrer dans la chambre où le noiraud devait se réveiller.

Mais Grimmjow était resté dans le couloir, Tia vient s'asseoir aux côtés du bleuté.

- Il ne va pas bien. Il a eu les ongles arrachés, battus aux poings américains, il n'a rien de casser mais son poignet est immobilisé à cause des balles qu'il a reçu, il s'est protégé à temps.

- Tant mieux.

- On lui a fait couler de l'eau brûlante dans les yeux, il sera aveugle pendant quelques mois mais c'est opérable.

- Il aura besoin de toi.

- Non, il a besoin de celui qu'il aime.

- Je ne suis pas digne de lui.

- Viens.

Elle le tira dans la chambre.

- Harribel, murmura une voix cassée.

Le bleuté se figea en voyant la silhouette dans le lit, un bandage sur ses yeux, tremblant.

- Je suis là, Ulquiorra.

- Me laisse pas seul dans le noir.

- Promis.

Pour la panthère, son amant était quelqu'un de fort, qui ne semblait pas faible.

Et là, sous ses yeux, il n'y avait qu'un enfant apeuré.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'approches pas ?

- Car tu dois parler avec quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

La blonde fila en silence, fermant la porte.

- Qui est là ?

Il était raide, tenant les draps, se redressant.

- S'il vous plait.

- C'est moi, osa le bleuté.

- Grimmjow ?

- Ouais, fit-il hésitant.

- Je ne suis pas spécialement présentable.

- Pas grave.

Le bleuté s'assit sur le bord du lit, faisant sursauter le blessé.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Je dois juste m'habituer au noir.

- Harribel m'a tout dit, on va t'opérer dans un bout de temps.

- 5% de réussite, c'est vraiment peu.

- Tu es fort, tu pourras le faire.

- Quelqu'un de fort ne finit pas ainsi.

- Tu as sauvé beaucoup de vies.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien de cadavres ils empilaient là-dedans.

- J'en ai vu dehors. Mais tu peux tout me dire…

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Sa voix était dure, tranchante. Il toucha nerveusement les poignets.

Le bleuté supposa qu'il avait été attaché.

Il remarqua un suçon sur son cou.

- Il t'a touché.

Le noiraud posa sa main sur le dessus de son épaule pour remonter la chemise et la cacher.

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Tu peux le dire, si tu l'as fait avec lui.

- Il a essayé et j'ai refusé, fin. Je ne veux pas…

Il se tut et détourna la tête.

- Ulquiorra, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit… avant que tu ne partes.

- C'est normal, tu ne pouvais comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

- Non, tu te serais investi. C'était mon affaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nnoitra avait un chef… le chef lui a dit que si Murcielago devenait une gène, il devait s'occuper de sa famille.

- Aizen avait commandité le meurtre de tes parents et de ta sœur… c'était normale.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te mêles de mon passé.

Grimmjow lui toucha la jambe, le noiraud se recula, paniqué.

- Ulquiorra…

- Désolé… j'ai été surpris.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- S'il te plait.

- Laisse-moi.

- Seulement si tu ne désires pas ma présence… Mais pèse bien tes mots… car plus jamais je ne serais dans ta vie… je disparaitrai pour ton bonheur.

Le noiraud se crispa.

- Je… je ne veux pas te nuire.

- Je sais.

- Je ne suis pas idéal…

- Tu me conviens, Ulquiorra.

- Je resterai toujours un peu Murcielago… le motard qui a perdu sa famille… je serais toujours cassé…

- Ca me plait.

Le plus jeune se mit à trembler, pleurant légèrement.

- J'avais si peur…

- J'imagine.

Le bleuté s'allongea contre son amant.

- Tout va bien, je suis là.

- Pour toujours ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

- Alors toujours.

La panthère sourit et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de son chéri.

- Attends, je vais te libérer.

Il retira le bandage qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Tes yeux sont toujours aussi verts et beaux.

- Mais je ne vois que des ombres.

- Alors vois mon ombre.

- Grimmjow… Fais-moi l'amour.

- Si c'est que tu désires.

Le bleuté le surplomba, le noiraud sourit.

- Ton ombre est si belle dans la lumière.

- Profites-en car l'ombre a une furieuse envie de te prendre.

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement mais le noiraud devient directement plus exigent et sa langue domina alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son amant.

La panthère adorait cette petite douleur, cela montrait que le noiraud avait besoin de s'agripper à lui : il était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Le bleuté reprit sa respiration et souleva la chemise d'hôpital, grognant furieux de voir autant de bandage sur ce si beau corps.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retient d'aller le buter !

- Le fait de pouvoir avoir mes fesses ?

Le noiraud avait un petit sourire malicieux.

- Tu vas me faire craquer !

Il ouvrit son jeans rapidement, sortant son sexe bien dur et le frottant contre celui de son amant, le faisant gémir.

- Laisse-moi te faire grimper aux rideaux, baby.

- Oui, s'il te plait.

Il enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité et Ulquiorra bougea sur lui pour avoir un vas-et-viens…

Cela rassurait le fauve, son amour voulait aussi de ce contact physique.

Il fit un mouvement de ciseaux dès qu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier.

- Tu vas me faire attendre combien de temps ?

- Encore longtemps.

Il rit alors que son chéri grogna de protestation.

Le bleuté attrapa un téton avec sa bouche, le suçant, le mordillant, le léchant alors que son sexe continuait à narguer celui de son amant.

Ulquiorra avait chaud.

Il était impatient.

Il en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps.

Il avait été tellement stressé qu'il avait négligé son chaton.

Son corps était en manque.

- Tu es la pire des drogues, darling.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Ils s'embrassèrent, le noiraud tenta de faire plisser les doigts plus profondément en lui ou tout simplement d'accélérer le mouvement.

- Tu essayes d'avoir quelque chose ?

- Grimm, je ne suis pas en état de pouvoir te dominer.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais… je suis ton fauve…

- Mon chaton !

Ulquiorra grogna de frustration alors que le dit chaton sortit ses doigts.

- Ok, ok… tu es un fauve, domine-moi.

Le bleuté sourit en faisant frotter son gland contre l'intimité, Murcielago commença à s'y empaler.

Grimmjow l'acheva en faisant quelques mouvements pour totalement s'enfoncer.

Il attrapa le sexe dressé entre les deux ventres et le masturba au même rythme que son membre allait et venait en lui.

- OH ! COMME CA !

- Je sais que tu aimes ça !

- PLUS FORT !

Le bleuté obéit, faisant tomber des gouttes de sueur brûlante sur le torse de son amant qui haletait difficilement entre ses cris de bonheur.

Le noiraud bougeait du bassin à l'unisson pour que les pénétrations soient plus fortes.

Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus !

- Ulquiorra… jouis…

- Je… je…

Le fauve colla son torse et mordilla le cou, là où le brun avait laissé une marque.

- J'Y SUIS PRESQUE !

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

Un liquide chaud coula sur sa main et souilla le ventre sous lui tandis que les parois internes se serrèrent, le faisant jouir aussi.

Le bleuté roula sur le côté pour câliner son amant retrouvé.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Grimm…

- Je sais.

- Pour toujours.

- Pour toujours !


End file.
